


Getting to Know Each Other

by nicolai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai





	Getting to Know Each Other

“You don't believe in an afterlife, un?” Deidara figured it was a good idea to try to get to know the other artist he'd been assigned to work with, but so far they'd only argued; perhaps this conversation would go over more smoothly- it was about art, but only tangentially. 

“Why do you say that?” Sasori knew that asking questions would only encourage the brat to talk more, but he figured he probably would anyway and this was possibly better than other topics he would come up with as they crossed the desert together, atop one of the ridiculously fragile birds Deidara considered his art. Fragile wasn't exactly the right word, they only disappeared when he wanted them too- in a blinding flash and deafening boom as well, but they were temporary, and that was far too fragile for Sasori’s tastes on its own. 

“You wanna live forever, so you must not think there's anything better,” Deidara explained simply. It took a few leaps in logic to come to that conclusion and decide that that meant he didn't believe in an afterlife instead of that he possibly believed in a bad one, but communication wasn't really Deidara’s strong suit, nor was social reasoning. 

“Do you?” Sasori found that he didn't feel like discussing his beliefs after all and he suspected Deidara might be distractable on this point, “You're the type to die young.” 

“You say that all the time, Sasori no danna,” Deidara shrugged, carefully flying the bird lower as they approached their target, “I'll be my greatest work of art. Don't care what will be after, un.”

Sasori looked over and didn't respond. The young man- boy, really, looked like he'd make a fine puppet and if he kept feeling attached, he might just have to make him one. Then he could keep him forever. And neither of them would find out for sure about the ridiculous afterlife business.


End file.
